Simply Christmas
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: A future take of Simply Coffee. Edward and Bella share their first Christmas as husband and wife. Coffeeward may have gone overboard again...how will his Sweet Girl react to his gesture?


**Hello! Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Coffeeward wanted to share his first Christmas with his Sweet Girl, who he is now married to, with you. **

**I hope you enjoy hearing from him again. **

**Own nothing. **

**Thank you Kitkat, Windchymes and my lovely MidNight. Love you.**

**Enjoy!**

I stood in the middle of the room and surveyed my handiwork. I grinned, hopeful of the reaction I would get when Bella saw it. When she realized what it was. What it meant. The thought of her being displeased crossed my mind briefly but I dismissed it.

A huge grand gesture, yes.

But so right for us? Absolutely.

Three months ago…

"Rufus, get back here!" I yelled as I chased after the furry beast that had once again got off his lead. I could hear Bella behind me laughing as she tried to catch up with us. Given the short legs she had to work with I highly doubted she would be able to. As Rufus rounded the corner, and headed towards a part of the park we had not been through yet, I finally was able to snag the furry fucker and stop him. When Bella caught up with us, panting and laughing, I tried glaring at her, but was unable to maintain it. She was so pretty with her windblown hair, pink cheeks and her blue eyes sparkling with humour as she gazed down at us. When she bent down to brush a kiss across my lips, I wound my free hand up into her hair and held her to my mouth, deepening the contact with a groan. God, I still loved kissing her. Breathlessly I drew back and gazed up at her. Smiling she cupped my cheek with one hand and then leaned down and snapped the lead back onto the collar.

"You have to make sure it clicks, Edward," she scolded softly. "Otherwise, he's going to keep doing this. He thinks it's a game now."

I looked down at Rufus who was gazing up at Bella adoringly. And why wouldn't he. One day away from being put down and Bella had walked into the shelter to make a donation, fell in love and came home with a Chow that had been abandoned. Her pleading face and sad, red eyes, as she told me the story made it impossible to tell her no. Plus the fact he was already asleep on the sofa with Tigs and Tags curled up beside him was sort of the deal breaker.

Thus started our daily walks through the park. We explored it together, Rufus leading the way. And often, with me chasing him down when I didn't quite click the collar properly. Good thing Bella didn't know how often that happened when it was just the two of us. It wasn't just an occasional game to him; it was an almost daily occurrence. Not my fault my hands were too big for the little clicker thingy on his collar.

Today, thanks to Rufus's escape route we were on the far end of the park, which we had yet to explore. I stood up and held out my hand. "Back through the park or around?" I asked with a grin.

"Around."

As we exited the park and turned down the street Bella stopped suddenly with a small gasp. I immediately looked around to see what the cause of her reaction was. We were standing in front of a house and she was gazing at it in wonder.

"Bella?"

"Oh Edward, look at it. Isn't it lovely? It looks like it came out of an old English village," she whispered in awe.

The house was all brick, with arched windows, peaks, lattice work, a thatched type roof and swooping, graceful lines. The stone fence around it added to its uniqueness and the low bay window in the front beckoned, come inside and sit here. I had no idea what it was like inside, but I could imagine Bella curled up in the window seat with a book and her cats on a warm day enjoying the sun. The backdrop of the tall fir trees, the quiet setting of the park beside the house and secluded street it was set on were perfect and added to its charm.

We stood for a few minutes admiring the quaint looking cottage before moving on with our walk. From that day on we took that route often so Bella could peek at her dream house, as she called it. One day we saw the owners out in the yard and Bella went over and spoke with them telling them how much she adored the house. Deb and Greg were gracious and friendly, and from then on always waved and we'd stopped to chat if they were out when we went by. And they were a favourite of Rufus's since they always had a dog biscuit for him. He loved seeing Deb and Greg outside knowing it meant treats for him.

Then six weeks ago I was going past with Rufus and I saw Greg outside talking with someone. As I watched the other man began hammering a 'For Sale' sign into the lawn. Concerned I went over to make sure that he and Deb were alright. Smiling he assured me they were, but it was time to move closer to the grandkids and be in a warmer climate. Without even thinking I asked if I could see the inside of the house. Two days later, I had bought it and had been pleased when they agreed to a fast closing and a possession date of December 1st. And I did it all without even telling Bella. I wanted to buy this for her, for us.

The inside was as charming as the outside, with a large living area and a separate dining room. The kitchen was at the back of the house with a fenced in yard for Rufus and the three bedrooms, although not huge, were certainly adequate and the entire house contained odd little nooks and corners I knew Bella would adore. The master bedroom with its built in book shelves and dormer windows would delight her to no end. The house needed a little updating, but I wasn't worried about that. The inspection went well and I knew this was the right thing for us.

Then came the hard part.

Keeping the secret from Bella. She knew me so well, I wasn't sure I would be able to hold it in. I enlisted help in the form of my parents and Kate, and it was the smartest decision I ever made. My mom knew the colors Bella would like and helped me get the entire house painted. Anything major, like a kitchen update, could wait until we had moved in and Bella knew what she wanted. I bought us a new bed and had picked up a huge snuggle chair Bella had seen one day and liked. I pretended to not really like it and then snuck back the next day and had it delivered to the house. And mom added some pillows and a soft blanket. And aside from the appliances that Deb and Greg left in the house that was it. Bella and I would furnish it together, making it ours. My dad and I did a few simple repairs and we managed to do it all without rousing Bella's suspicions too much. Kate kept Bella occupied and covered for me almost daily. With Christmas fast approaching the shops were busy and I was able to pass off any weird behavior or strange hours on business problems or the usual chaos that went with the holiday season. I wanted us in the house for Christmas and had already booked movers for tomorrow. They had come in and assured me it could be packed up and easily moved in a day.

The only other addition was the large fir tree that was now in place in the bay window of the living room. I had just added all the lights. The boxes of ornaments were in bags in the corner waiting for Bella and me to add them to the tree together.

Hopefully tonight, when I brought her here to give her this gift.

A home for us.

Where I knew we would be happy for many years to come.

I grinned at my memories of the past few weeks as I walked around making sure everything was ready. Champagne in the fridge. Some food to eat. Sheets on the bed. I had even remembered to bring over some clothes for tomorrow. The old wood fireplace I had refitted with a gas insert would be on when we walked in. There were some flowers and candles on the mantle. Dad and I worked a whole day getting the outside lighting set up and they were set to go on at 6 o'clock. The tree lights inside would follow a few seconds later thanks to the other handy timer. And if it all worked out Bella and I would be standing outside when it did and then I would bring her inside where hopefully she would be astounded and thrilled. Not upset and appalled at my decision to buy something so huge without even discussing it with her. I drew in a deep breath. I would know soon enough. It was time to get home, clean up and go get Bella. And suggest a walk in the park before supper.

Showtime.

I walked into the condo and stopped dead. Bella's coat was already on its hook. She shouldn't be home; she should still be at school. My first thought was something was wrong since she'd been feeling a little under the weather lately. Maybe she'd gotten sick? But her appearance from the bedroom wearing _that _smile, the one just for me, quickly laid those fears to rest. Wordlessly I held out my arms and she rushed into them. I held her tightly for a moment enjoying the feeling of home I felt whenever she was close then kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"You okay Sweet Girl? You're home early… really early."

"Yeah, the professors let us out early today being the last day and all before the break."

"You never called…I would have come and picked you up…"

"I wanted to surprise you," she whispered and leaned up and nipped at my earlobe, then swirled her tongue down my neck. I shivered at her actions, growled and pulled her closer. "I had thought we could maybe have a... _nap _or something, but you weren't here," she pouted, looking up at me with those deep blue eyes dancing despite her sad sounding voice.

"Where were you? I called the shop but Kate said she didn't know where you were."

"I… I was …umm…Christmas shopping…" I stumbled over my excuse.

Her eyebrow raised slightly in disbelief. "With Rufus?"

"Window shopping…Miss Nosy." I disdainfully replied, willing her to believe me and drop it.

Her hand reached up and stroked through my hair softly. She looked puzzled and drew her hand back, inspecting it. "Edward you have pine needles in your hair! Oh, did you change your mind? Did you get us a tree?"

_Fuck._

Last Christmas we spent at my parent's since it was so soon after we had been together and her Grams was so unwell. We both wanted it low key, so we didn't have a tree and this year I used every excuse as possible for not getting one so I could surprise her with the one at the new house. I had planned on showering before I saw Bella so hadn't thought about the pine needles in my hair from adding the lights to the tree.

_Fuck. _

"I … I umm... looked today. Just looked. Maybe we'll go tomorrow and pick one out okay?"

Bella flung her arms back around my neck in excitement. I smiled despite worrying she would figure out that something was up. Her joy in the small things always amazed me; a flower I picked her in the park, a funny poem I wrote her and would stick in her book for her to find at school, a new pair of fuzzy socks for her eternally cold feet. Her sheer delight at any simple gesture was heartwarming.

"I'm so excited," she whispered. "Our first Christmas as a married couple. Our first tree together!"

I smiled down at her tenderly and stroked her soft cheek.

My girl.

"That's right Mrs. Cullen. Our first one." Bending down I captured her lips with mine. As usual as soon as we started the fire exploded and soon we were both panting and desperately trying to get as close as we could while standing in the hall. I pulled back gasping, knowing if I didn't stop I would have her pinned against the wall naked and all my plans would be shot.

"I'm going for a quick shower," I said gruffly. "Then I want to take you somewhere."

Bella stepped closer. "I'd rather stay here I think," she whispered huskily.

I groaned and stepped back. "Later," I promised with a quick kiss.

Her face fell. Rarely, if ever, did I reject her advances. And now her feelings were hurt.

"Please sweet girl, don't be upset… we kinda have an appointment. We can't be late. I promise to _more_than make it up to you later…" I pleaded.

"What kind of appointment?"

I shook my head. "Not saying. Just trust me, please?"

Her sweet smile appeared again. "Always."

"Okay," I grinned back. "Be right back." I started walking down the hall and called over my shoulder as I did. "And Bella? I'm locking the bathroom door so don't even think about it."

Her sweet giggle let me know that she was, indeed, thinking just that. I shook my head laughing as I hopped in the shower, after locking the door.

A few minutes later I was drying myself off and my stomach became a mass of nerves as I pulled my clothes on. It was almost time. How would Bella react?

Positively I hoped.

*()*

"I don't understand," Bella repeated again. "If we have an appointment, why are we taking Rufus for a walk now? Wasn't he out with you all afternoon?"

Seriously.

"I ... don't want to throw off his schedule Bella," I insisted lamely as I continued walking.

She snorted. "His _schedule_? Since when does our dog have a schedule?"

I groaned internally.

Bella's voice was suddenly serious. "Edward what is going on with you? You have been so jumpy the last few days…Are you okay?"

I stopped and looked down at Bella's worried face. She had noticed. I thought I had been hiding my nerves so well. But of course she noticed. She noticed when I only ate four pieces of pizza instead of five. She noticed when I forgot to take my vitamins. Or had slipped extra cash into her wallet. She noticed everything.

"I'm fine. Really. Please, just walk with me, okay?"

She regarded me quietly for a moment and nodded silently. Then she took my hand and we continued walking. I aimed us in the direction of the far end of the park, my nerves now screaming in anticipation.

Casually I glanced at my watch as we neared the house.

_Our __house_.

Two minutes. Perfect.

When we reached the front of the house I released Bella's hand and bent down. "Sorry, my lace is untied," I offered in way of explanation.

As I was bent over, I saw the brightness of the lights suddenly come on in front of us. Glancing up quickly I watched the delight spread across Bella's face as she took in the way the peaks and arches now stood out in the soft white lighting. The entire stone wall was draped in netted lights and small lights lit up the pathway leading to the front door that was decorated brightly. "Oh Edward, look!" She gasped in wonder. I stood up and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Pretty," I commented casually, inside thrilled with how great the house looked twinkling in the dark.

On cue the tree in front of the window lit up with hundreds of tiny glowing colored lights shining through the glass.

Bella's hands clapped in gleeful appreciation. "How beautiful," she whispered sounding choked up. I glanced over startled.

She was crying.

"Bella?" I reached up and wiped away a tear trickling down her cheek.

She laughed softly. "Ignore me. I'm a little emotional. It's just so stunning. So…magical."

I couldn't wait another second. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the front walk.

"Edward, what are you doing? I don't think they're home…"

I stopped at the front door, while Bella was busy gushing over the wreath hanging on the entranceway. "It's just like the one your mom and I saw the other day I was telling you about! How perfect it looks on the door! It…"

Silently I pointed to an envelope taped to the door in the middle of the wreath with Bella's name on it. Rufus was huffing in his throat. He knew this place and wanted in. I reached down and patted his head in comfort. "In a second, boy."

Her words died in her throat. She looked at me confused. "What's that?" she whispered sounding anxious.

"Open it and find out."

Her hand was trembling as she reached past me and took the envelope. Opening it up she read the one line on the paper out loud.

_Look in Edward's left pocket. _

Now completely confused she hesitantly reached into my jacket watching me warily the entire time. Her hand closed around the key ring inside. Pulling it out she examined it for a brief minute then looked up at me, realization and wonderment slowly beginning to dawn on her.

"Edward…what have you done?" she whispered, as tears flowed down her face.

Smiling I took the key ring from her hand and inserted the key in the lock. The door swung open and Rufus ran inside already quite at home. Looking over, I saw Bella's hand covering her mouth and her head shaking wildly.

Bending down I quickly swung her up in my arms and walked into the house. I walked us into the living room and stopped in front of the tree. I sat her back on her feet and cupped her face in my hands.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen. Merry Christmas, my Sweet Girl."

Bella was totally speechless. Tears poured down her cheeks and small incoherent words were coming out of her mouth but nothing made sense. I actually started wondering if I had pulled too big of a surprise on her given her intense reaction.

I pulled her into my arms and rocked her. "Shh, Bella. Relax. It's okay."

She pulled back after a minute. "You… you...bought this house?" Her voice was trembling.

I nodded cautiously.

"For me?"

"For us."

Suddenly she was talking too fast, her hands gesturing wildly around in front of her.

How?

When?

How did I not know?

Oh my God, where are Deb and Greg?

What about the condo?

Do your parents know?

They all came out in a long winded stream of queries. My head was spinning, unsure what to answer first. So I did the only thing I could think of. I stilled her hands with mine, pulled her to me and kissed her. Hard. Until I was dizzy. Until we were both dizzy.

Drawing back I leaned down and rested my forehead on hers.

"Deb and Greg are fine. They moved closer to their grandkids. They'll be back in the spring to visit so you'll see them then. I was walking by and saw the 'For Sale' sign go up several weeks ago. I bought it that day. We'll decide on the condo later. And yes they know. So does Kate. I couldn't have done it all without them."

I drew in a breath. "And I hid it from you because I wanted to give you this as a surprise. I know how much you loved the outside and once I saw it inside I knew you'd love it even more. It's perfect for us Bella."

"But I never saw any monies move in any of the accounts or any paper trail suggesting you were making a huge purchase like this…" she trailed off confused, the accountant in her surfacing suddenly.

I laughed. "I have to say this was the first time since you took over where I disliked having you as my accountant. But I have my ways Sweet Girl. It was hard to keep it all in, but it's done. And now I can give you all the paperwork. But first, would you like to see our new home?"

She nodded happily and we spent the next while exploring the house. As I had hoped, she loved every inch of its interior. I loved watching her hands trail over the small details in the rooms, the chair rails and the carved mouldings that caught her eye. When I told her about remodeling the kitchen and bath she put her fingers over my lips. "Not tonight, Edward. I just want to love it as it is. We'll discuss that later." Softly I kissed the fingers pressed to my mouth. So Bella. Appreciating what was in front of her and loving it.

Finally we made it back to the living room and the tree. Rufus was sound asleep upstairs on the foot of our new bed, not really getting the excitement of the moment. Bella spread out the blanket and pillows and I got the champagne and we toasted to our new home. We laid silently together enjoying the lights of the tree with Bella pulled up tightly against my chest. Every so often I would feel a tear trickle down my hand that was holding her. "Are you okay?" I whispered softly.

She nodded.

"More than okay. Overwhelmed maybe?" she replied quietly. "I didn't think it was possible to feel the kind of happiness I felt the day I married you but this is just so…unexpected, so incredible… and so life altering."

I smiled into her hair remembering our wedding day. Simple, quiet and perfect, just like Bella. My family, our friends, loving vows and lots of laughter. No drama, no screaming 'look at me'. Just a celebration of our love, surrounded by the people we cared about most in this world.

She rolled over and looked at me. Her eyes were still damp and I wiped the tears that were still falling softly down her cheeks. "You like it Bella?" I asked gently.

"So much. Thank you Edward. I can't believe you did this. I can't believe we're going to live here. I love it so much. I love you so much. You…you are the most amazing person and I'm so lucky I have you." She leaned forward and brushed her lips with mine. "Thank you, thank you," she whispered again breathlessly then crashed her lips to mine.

The emotion of the day overtook us both and soon we were both panting with want. Lips moved, teeth nipped and tongues stroked. Clothing was discarded as hands caressed and worshipped. Loving words were whispered and moaned into the dim light as we made love by our Christmas tree in front of the fire. Watching Bella fall apart as she rode me in the glow of the firelight, against the backdrop of the lights on the tree was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. She seemed to glow in the dancing light as she clutched herself to me moaning my name. I gripped her hips tightly as I came, her orgasm sending me spiralling into my own. Afterwards I pulled Bella against my chest and pulled the blanket around us to keep us warm.

"You know there is a huge new bed upstairs we can try out. It's way more comfortable than the floor." I murmured after a few minutes.

"Soon," Bella whispered. "I want to stay and look at the lights some more."

I smiled at her simple wish and tucked her even closer to me.

"Do you know what the best part is Edward?"

"What, my Sweet Girl?"

"This is only the first night of many nights we can do this, right? This isn't just a one-time only thing. This is our home now." Her voice was filled with wonder at the thought.

"You're right my girl. That is the best part."

*()*

The next day was crazy. We met the movers, Kate and my parents at the condo first thing in the morning; Kate and my mom took the cats over to the house, while Bella and I directed the movers what we wanted packed and moved. Seeing how the condo wasn't very big it didn't take as long as I expected and by late afternoon I was back at the house, this time driving over. As I pulled up in front of our house I felt myself grinning like an idiot. The truck was already there and the movers were being directed by a very organized group of women so I kept out of it. I grabbed a beer for Dad and I and we went out back for a quick break.

"Are you having everything unpacked today Edward?" my dad asked, peering through the window at the hustle of activity inside.

I laughed. "No. Just the kitchen, bath and bedroom. The rest Bella and I will do as we settle after the holidays."

"Good plan," he nodded. "She took it well I assume from the smiles on your faces this morning?"

I grinned happily. "Yeah. Way better than I hoped. She cried. A lot. But she loved the house so much. She was really… surprised."

He snorted. "No doubt. Not every day someone buys you a house as a gift Edward. Is Bella feeling better? Mom said she was tired."

I nodded. "I think so. She had so much studying to do and exams. Plus the work at the shop. She was j just stretched too tight. I convinced her to cut down on her classes next term. And I want her to relax over her school break. She needs it. Hopefully the house doesn't add to her stress," I mused.

Dad clapped me on the shoulder. "I'm sure she'll take it all in stride Edward. She always does. Now let's go see what we can do to help."

*()*

I closed the coffee shop at 3pm on Christmas Eve. I was anxious to get home to Bella and the new house. We had settled in amazingly quickly the past couple days and it felt so much like our place already. Despite me wanting her to just relax, every day when I came home it was more "our" place. Little pieces from the condo would appear making it feel more complete. There were still some of the boxes to unpack in one of the guest rooms, but there was no rush. I refused to let Bella come in and work in the office. I wanted her home resting after her long term at school and be free to putter around our new place and settle in. Tonight, we'd no doubt take Rufus for a walk in the park and then we planned on a quiet evening watching a Christmas movie. Tomorrow we were going to my parents in the morning and would spend the day there with them, Gran and Emmett and Rose who were arriving this evening. Kate was going to join us later in the afternoon and was bringing along her boyfriend. I had only met him a few times, but he seemed decent and she was happy so that was all I could ask for.

I was greeted enthusiastically by Rufus when I walked in. I immediately noticed a few additions. Bella had been hanging up some things making the place cozier. I made my way to the kitchen where I could hear her moving around and singing with the carols on the radio. I stood in the doorway looking at my girl. Gone was the terrified, exhausted, frail looking person I had met over a year and half ago. In her place was a smiling, healthy looking, beautiful woman who I truly adored. Clearing my throat I walked towards Bella grinning. She turned towards me throwing her arms open and moving quickly into my embrace. Her arms wound around my neck and her kiss hello was more than enthusiastic. Pulling back I looked down at her seemingly ecstatic expression.

"Well, if that's how you plan on greeting me, I'm gonna go and come back in again," I chuckled.

She shook her head. "No need," she whispered before pulling my head down and kissing me deeply.

"Wow. Any particular reason for this?"

She shrugged. "Nope. It's Christmas. And you're home. That's all."

I laughed. "I think we should make every day Christmas with that sort of greeting then."

"Agreed." Bella's eyes sparkled up at me intensely. Still smiling she pushed me away. "Go get comfy and get the movie ready. I'll meet you at the couch in ten."

We settled in to watch "It's a Wonderful Life", but Bella who normally snuggled in against me and barely moved while we watched a movie, seemed unable to relax. All evening she squirmed and moved. She would suddenly jump up and adjust something on the tree then return to sit beside me. Twice she left the room, returning a few minutes later not saying anything. Unsure what was causing the strange behavior I remained quiet, simply watching her closely. She seemed to be constantly on edge. I was convinced she wasn't even paying attention to the movie until she burst into tears at the end. Confused I pulled her into my arms and onto my lap. "What's wrong?" I asked softly as I rocked her.

She shook her head and continued to sob quietly. This seemed like a slight over reaction to a movie and it suddenly struck me that this was her first Christmas without her Grams and Bella was missing her. It made sense. I let her cry for a few minutes then lifted her face up and stroked her wet cheeks. She looked tired suddenly. "It's okay to miss her Bella, but she'd want you to be happy."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No Sweet Girl. Never apologize. I want to know how you're feeling. You haven't been quite yourself all night."

"I know. I've been a little up and down all day. There's so much happening and I wish I could tell her. I miss talking to her." She admitted softly.

I held her tightly while she calmed. She certainly had gone from intensely happy to sad in a few short hours. One of the effects of the holidays I supposed.

"Why don't we have an early night?" I asked softly. I felt her nod against my chest and I stood up taking her with me and carried her upstairs to our room. I left her to get ready and went downstairs and turned out the lights, leaving the tree ones on for the night. When I got back upstairs Bella was already asleep curled up under the covers. She barely moved when I crawled in beside her. I carefully pulled her into my arms and she nuzzled into my chest softly. "I love you," she whispered sleepily.

"I love you Sweet Girl. Sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"You have no idea how…" her voice already low with sleep drifted off before she could finish her sentence.

No idea how…what? I wasn't sure what she was muttering about and hoped I would remember to ask her in the morning.

*()*

I woke up to an empty bed. Rolling over I looked at the clock. It was only 6:30am. Why would Bella be up already? I yawned, stretched and made my way downstairs. All the lights were still out but the fireplace was on and Bella was sitting on the floor in front of the tree wrapped in a blanket. Hearing me come down the stairs she looked up at me with a timid smile and lifted the blanket up in a silent invitation to join her. Bending down, I kissed her head before surprising her and picking her up and carrying her over to the snuggle chair by the fire. Far more comfortable than the hard floor. Then I wrapped us in the blanket and we sat silently for a few minutes gazing at the tree. Finally I grazed the top of her head with my lips. "Merry Christmas Sweet Girl," I murmured. Looking down, I noticed she had a small present clutched in her hands.

"Is that for me?" I smiled and made a move to take it from her.

Immediately she pulled back.

I studied her face. She looked back at me with varied emotions running through her expressive eyes. Love was the predominate emotion that gazed at me, yet I was sure there was a flicker of anxiety there as well.

"Bella?"

Hesitantly she reached out and handed me the parcel. "I got this yesterday. I hope it gives you the same feeling it gave me," she whispered shyly.

Baffled I took the parcel. It was light in my hands.

"Do you want one to open as well?" I smiled at her.

She shook her head. "No. This one is special. It has to be opened first."

Her voice sounded strange. But when I looked at her she seemed calm.

I leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'm sure it is special. It's from you."

I started unwrapping the package and looked up at her to see her watching me, her smile tremulous.

Curious as to what the contents could be that would cause her so much anxiety, I discarded the wrapping and opened the box and looked down at the…small fluffy balls of yellow wool?

Confused I pulled the balls out to look at them closer in the dim light. They weren't balls, they actually had a shape.

Like a boot. A tiny little boot.

A tiny little baby booty.

I froze. My eyes snapped up and met with Bella's tear filled ones. Pure unadulterated joy rushed through me.

Unable to contain myself I pulled her to me, laughing and crying at the same time as I kissed her repeatedly.

"Tell me Bella. Say it. Out loud," I pleaded.

"You're going to be a daddy, Edward. I'm pregnant."

I gathered her close and held her as I whispered words of love and joy into her ear. I felt her relax against me as she absorbed my response.

Pulling back, I cupped her face. "You were worried about my reaction to this? Sweet Girl, how could you possibly doubt I could feel anything but joy about this? A baby. _Our __baby_." My hands drifted down to her stomach.

"I'm just…really emotional," she whispered softly. "I was just so surprised when I found out yesterday. I was a mess most of the day and I didn't know how to tell you. We hadn't planned it. I hadn't even thought about it. I went for my flu shot two days ago and told the doctor how tired and emotional I'd been and he did a test. He called me yesterday with the news."

"How pregnant are we?"

Bella's eyebrows raised a little… and then she smiled her first real smile of the day. Her hand covered mine still resting on her stomach.

"_We_ are about six weeks. Remember my sore throat in the fall? Apparently they mean it when they say antibiotics can lessen the effectiveness of birth control."

I grinned and waggled my eyebrows at her remembering exactly. She'd been feeling better that morning and I'd missed her…

"Our baby will be here late summer then?" I asked mentally doing the math.

She nodded.

"Are you feeling okay? Is everything… in order?" I asked suddenly feeling anxious.

"I'm fine Edward. Other than the crying. And feeling tired. So far no morning sickness which I think is lucky."

"Can we... tell people? Today?" I could only imagine my parent's faces when they found out they were going to be grandparents.

Bella smiled gently. "Just your family for now, Edward. We can tell them today if you want."

I nodded, suddenly too overcome to talk anymore.

Pulling her back into my arms I stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of my little momma to be. You need to go back to bed and sleep. My little Coffee Bean is wearing you out I think," I informed her with a grin as I walked up the stairs.

Bella giggled. "_Your_ little Coffee Bean? You've already given _our_baby a nickname and it's Coffee Bean?"

I nodded proudly. "It's perfect." I kissed the top of her head. "Just like you."

My voice became serious. "And no more moving boxes or hanging things up. I'll make sure to bring home extra decaf coffee because too much caffeine isn't good for either of you. And I want you resting. We'll talk to my dad about the best vitamins and…"

Bella groaned interrupting me. "Are you going to be like this the entire pregnancy?"

I nodded happily as I tucked her back under the blankets, and then joined her. I pulled her back to me and stroked her hair softly after she settled against my chest.

"Thank you Sweet Girl," I whispered. "This is the best Christmas gift I have ever received."

Bella nuzzled her face against my chest, and then looked up at me. "This baby will be so loved," she whispered softly, happiness radiating from her eyes.

I smiled tenderly and kissed her as my hand drifted down to her stomach again stroking it softly.

"Our little Coffee Bean already is, Bella. Very much so."

As I wrapped my arms around her, I suddenly realized I was holding my entire family close.

My wife _and _my child.

I sighed in utter contentment. And holding my world, drifted off to sleep surrounded by love.

**Ah. Coffeeward. He is just so… sigh. Really I want my own. **

**I wish all the Merriest of Christmases. Peace and joy to you all. **

**Be safe !**


End file.
